


Don't Gimme Those Baby Blues

by upset_and_confused



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bitch To Bitch Communication, Established Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, James T Kirk Loves His Friends, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, M/M, Triumvirate, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: James T Kirk is in charge of a seating chart for his crew because apparently That Is How Things Are Done with the aliens they are delegating with. It only makes sense to keep Bones and Spock on either side of him so they don't argue... right?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	Don't Gimme Those Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic set very purposefully in The Original Series! Please enjoy the OG triumvirate and picture everyone in the most low budget dress uniforms your mind can conceive of. Also lots and lots and lots of eyebrow raises.

Jim Kirk rubbed his eyes as he read over the invitation. All ranking officers were expected to attend and Jim was in charge of the seating arrangement. He supposed it made some sense, he knew his crew best after all but also it made no goddamn sense and he had half a mind to set warp speed to maximum and put this whole thing as far behind them as time and space would allow. 

“Okay, Spock,” He gestured to his husband and then dropped a hand to the seat at the right of the table. “You’ll be on my right.” 

“Entirely logical, captain.” Spock said encouragingly because he was a very good husband and could see Jim was about one minute away from snapping. 

“I just don’t see the point,” Jim said for the fifth time, “You’re all adults, you know where to sit! Why do I have to turn in a seating arrangement for you?” 

“Be that as it may you are doing a fine job with it.” Spock replied instead of explaining the reasoning behind it again. They had already been over it and Jim just got more frustrated each time. Spock was getting very good at clocking when Jim just needed to complain and when he needed an in depth explanation. It wasn’t entirely logical but it was very human. 

“Alright,” Jim felt a little more heartened, “Okay, so sitting next to you I’ll have Scotty-” 

“Not Dr. McCoy, captain?” 

Jim frowned and looked over the guest list, “Scotty ranks higher than Bones,” He muttered, reaching to run a hand through his hair again before looking up with a grin, “Besides I can’t have the two of you arguing the entire time, can I?” 

Spock sat quietly for a moment then inclined his head, “No, captain, I suppose we cannot.” 

Several hours and one seating chart later Jim was smoothing down his dress uniform and making his way to the meeting hall. He had told his crew to be there so he could get everyone in the correct seats beforehand and was a little regretful that he hadn’t given the task to Bones, he was a much better mother hen than Jim was. 

“Jim!” 

Speak of the devil. 

“Bones!” Jim turned around, continuing to walk backwards as his CMO trotted up to him, “How can I help you?” 

“It’s this seating chart, Jim.” Bones said, catching up to his friend who seamlessly turned around as they continued their journey. 

“Yes, the seating chart that I spent several hours on and will not be changing no matter what you say.” 

“I know you spent all day on this damn thing but--” 

“Spock!” Jim chirped flagging down his husband and tapping their fingers in a quick kiss, “Tell Bones the seating chart is logical and well put together and that god herself couldn’t convince me to change it.” 

“Ya can’t separate me ‘n Spock!” Bones snapped. 

Jim frowned and looked at his friend, “Believe me Bones I enjoy your bickering as much as the next person but is that really what you want the delegates to see?” 

“Dammit Jim who else am I supposed to make eye contact with when the whoevers say something stupid?” 

Jim stopped short and raised his eyebrows then a smile started to spread across his face, “Who else… why Dr. McCoy, are you upset you are being separated from your friend at the lunch table?” 

“Of course I’m upset that I’m being separated from Spock,” Bones threw his hands up in exasperation, “I never tried to hide that!” 

Jim was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt as he turned to look up at his husband, “And Spock what do you have to say to this?” 

“While your seating arrangement was entirely logical and well thought out,” He began, next to him Jim pressed a finger to his palm, overjoyed his husband was getting ready to say something illogical, “I would find it preferable to sit next to the doctor as separating us will make it more difficult to silently comment on the proceedings.” 

“See even Spock agrees!” 

Jim did his absolute best to school his face into an expression that said this wasn’t the most delighted he had ever been. “Well, be that as it may,” Jim began, forcing down a burst of laughter, “And as much as I enjoy knowing my Chief Medical Officer and my First Officer agree on something,” he said as he reached out and linked arms with Bones, “I am afraid you two will simply have to figure some other way to silently bitch at each other during the meeting.” He leaned over and kissed Bones loudly on the cheek before slipping away from the two of them and heading to the meeting room. 

“I can’t believe you would treat your best friend and your husband like this!” Bones yelled after him. 

Thirty minutes into the meeting and Jim was pretty sure putting Spock and Bones on his right and left was the exact right choice. 

“And of course we’ll be delighted to work with such a… fine specimen of man serving as the captain.” The delegate was saying, his liquid black eyes devouring Jim. 

“Ah, well,” Jim began, ducking slightly both from embarrassment and to do his part in the three step dance of the evening, the three step dance of Bones and Spock locking eyes over his head. 

It had started earlier in the evening with Bones leaning backwards in his seat and making eye contact with Spock behind Jim’s head after the delegate had undressed Kirk with his eyes. Jim could almost hear his friend ask ‘you fucking seeing this shit?’ and Spock reply of ‘god I fucking know, right?’ that method has lasted about two looks before someone asked Bones if he was having back issues and he had to figure something else out. That was when Kirk, ever the good friend and husband, had slouched forward minutely, just enough to let Bones shoot a set of annoyed blue eyes over his head at Spock. The three step dance was born; Jim ducking his head or slouching just a bit anytime something weird was said and Spock and Bones locking barely suppressed eyerolls over him. 

“Thank you.” He finished, looking up and containing a grin as he felt Spock’s hand on his thigh and Bones loudly thunked his elbow down on the table next to him. This was the best meeting Jim had ever been forced to attend. 

Over two hours later Jim leaned back in his chair as the door closed behind the last of the delegation and the entire crew of the Enterprise deflated slightly with relief. Quiet chatter broke out along with the sound of people getting up to change seats, grabbing snacks from the replicator, and shrugging out of their uniforms. 

“I’d say that went pretty well, what do you think, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked the ceiling, his eyes closed and his neck lolling on the back of the chair. 

“I would agree, captain.” Spock squeezed his thigh under the table, “It was a very successful negotiation.” 

“Excellent.” Kirk opened his eyes and rolled his neck, wincing slightly as he did so. 

“Yeah, real excellent.” Bones grumbled, standing up and pressing a thumb into a spot on Jim’s neck that had him dropping his mouth open with the excruciating spike of pleasure and pain it elicited, “Bettin’ you with you had just sat us next to each other now, huh? Mr. Alien Stud.” 

Jim made a noise he hoped was too quiet for anyone but the two men next to him to hear and shook his head, “Bones I’ve literally never disagreed with you more.” he managed as over his head he felt Spock and Bones roll their eyes in unison. 


End file.
